


Pretty Little Leader

by pinkftblue



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Feminization, Foursome, Hand Job, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, NCT 2020, Praise Kink, Smut, We Love Consent, butt plug, nct frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkftblue/pseuds/pinkftblue
Summary: Taeyong is stressed from his dance practice and some of his band members are eager to help him out with relieving his tension just the way he needed it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yukhei/Johnny Suh/Jeong Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Pretty Little Leader

It was already dark outside when Taeyong headed back to the NCT apartment. He was a perfectionist that’s why he stayed longer than the rest of his team in the dance studio and worked with precision on his movements, always a vision of a perfect performance in mind. His position as a leader was important to him and he wanted to be seen as a hard-working role model.

There were lowered voices coming from inside his room. He shared his room with Johnny during this training phase but he was sure he heard more than one voice behind the door right now.

As he entered the room, his assumption turned out to be right. Three deep voices greeted him. Jaehyun was standing in front of the big window, reaching from the ground to the ceiling, and stared into the clear night sky. His broad shoulders turned around to face him and he him greeted him with an irresistible smile which made Taeyong’s knees feel weak.

Johnny was seated on the couch, a small reading lamp bathed the room in a faint, warm light. Then there was Lucas. He was lying comfortably on Johnny's bed, his long limbs stretched out.

The sight of these three beautiful men in his room was nothing unusual. But at this late hour and after his tiring training, he didn't really know how to read the situation.

"Am I interrupting a frat boy party?" Taeyong asked, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

Jaehyun's grin only got wider at that and he slowly got closer to Taeyong.

"You could say that," he chuckled and put two fingers under Taeyong's chin. This little touch made his heart beat faster. God. He was really touch starved. He hadn't been touched for so long and secretly longed for physical affection.

"We thought we could help you relax a little tonight...get our pretty leader out of his thoughts...", Jaehyun added.

Taeyong's eyes widened and a warm shiver rose to his head. He still wasn't sure if he got the hint or if his touch starved subconscious was playing with him. His gaze wandered to Johnny, who gave him a warm encouraging smile and shrugged.

"You heard right. You decide. No one will touch you if you don't want to."

Still in disbelief, he turned his gaze to Lucas who tilted his head and nodded eagerly.

"Hyung...you look so pretty today...always", he said with expectant puppy eyes.

Taeyong couldn't say no to those eyes even if he thought about denying. He was so soft for him. Jaehyun was still standing right in front of him. A wisp of his aftershave reached his nose and he sucked the air in sharply. Then, he hid his blushing face behind his fingers and made a desperate sound.

"You already know I want to...you know I can't say no", he admitted quietly. Having six pairs of eyes directed at him was a little intimidating, at the same time he already felt his nerve endings tingle under his skin and an excited feeling wandered through his body. He didn't really know what to expect though - _how far they would go_.

Big hands led his own smaller palms from his face so that he was forced to look Jaehyun in the eye.

"Let's start with this," Jaehyun said, pressing his lips gently against Taeyong's cheek. The nerves in his stomach immediately fluttered up and down from the touch. From there, he left a trail of kisses on his neck and Taeyong could almost feel all his muscle pain leaving his body.

A quiet sigh left his lips as Jaehyun became more dominant with his kisses and left a bruise on his neck. Meanwhile, his hands wandered down at his sides.

He didn’t notice that Johnny had approached him too, until he felt his breath on his neck and his body pressed tight against his back.

Jaehyuns lips left his skin as Johnny slung his arm around his slim little waist to turn him around.

"Do you like it?“ Johnny asked and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Being our pretty play doll for tonight?"

His words sent a flood of arousal straight between his legs and he nodded slowly, eyes half closed. Still slightly intimidated and nervous, Taeyong returned the kiss, and he was curious what they had in mind next.

Johnny kept drawing him into hot kisses while his hand slipped down to grab his dick through his pants. Taeyong couldn’t help but gasp as more blood streamed down his spine into his hardening member.

"Look at you", Johnny praised „being so hard already, we’ll do something about it if you want." He smirked and looked at Taeyong with questioning eyes.

Taeyong's mind was already so clouded with lust that he didn’t care to sound desperate when he answered "Yes, pleaseee".

"Alright, good boy. See Lucas over there on my bed? Go join him."

Taeyong turned to see Lucas sitting on the bed spreading his arms.

„Come here, rest your head on my lap, baby", Lucas said with a deep voice.

Taeyong did as he was told without further questions. They were his friends afterall and he trusted them blindly.

So Taeyong lay down and rested his head comfortably in his lap. Lucas twisted his big hands in his hair and massaged his scalp a little while bringing his lips down to his forehead to give him a soft kiss.

A content whimper escaped Taeyong’s lips, he felt so good, like floating on a cloud. He didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes until he felt warm and steady fingers tucking on his waistband, pulling his pants down to leave him only in his underwear. His eyes snapped open to see Jaehyuns gaze above him.

"We promised to make you feel good." He gesticulated to his now visible bulge under his boxer shorts. „You can tell us to stop anytime."

Taeyong's stomach was tingling with nerves, but his nervousness was slowly replaced with excitement and lust.

„Just relax", Jaehyun said with a warm smile as he pulled Taeyong’s underwear over his thighs. His cock was hit with fresh air and curled against his stomach, waiting for some kind of friction. He felt their eyes on him and it was turning him on so much, he might go crazy but he still didn’t dare to ask for what he really desired, so he waited for their next move.

His head was still resting on Lucas' lap while Jaehyun curled his fingers around his cock and started stroking him painfully slow. Taeyong whined and squirmed under his touch.

„We have a little gift for you", Johnny whispered, kneeling beside the bedframe.

„Open your eyes, princess“, Lucas cooed.

Taeyong looked where he heard Johnny's voice seconds before and saw something pink and sparkly in his hand. He rotated it between his fingers until it clicked in Taeyong’s mind what it was. It was a heart shaped butt plug. Taeyong's mouth escaped a tiny gasp. He couldn’t believe that they bought this for him, he was kinda flattered which he didn’t say aloud.

„Don’t you think it will look so perfect and pretty on you?“, Johnny asked and smiled.

"Y-yes“ he nodded eagerly and felt his cheeks and ears heating up again.

"Alright, good boy. Can you bend your legs for me?“, Johnny questioned.

Taeyong did as he was told and heard something clicking before he felt the cold and slicked up metal against his rim. Johnny pressed the little toy inside slowly. He felt every tiny ring of muscle welcoming the plug into his wet tightness until it was placed nice and firm. It felt so good to be filled there.

Jaehyun was now sitting to his left on the bed, still stroking his cock lazily. „So beautiful", Johnny praised. His words sent electric waves straight to his dick.

Jaehyun quickened his pace and jerked him off with a new rhythm that made Taeyong loose his mind. His body was a bundle of aroused nerves and he already felt his orgasm building deep in his stomach. His breathing became audible and his legs were shaking while Jaehyun didn’t stop with his ruthless pace.

"Let go, darling", Lucas urged and seconds later Taeyong was coming with a high pitched moan all over Jaehyun's hand and his own stomach.

He saw stars for a moment and tried to calm down his breathing. For a blink of an eye, everything was too much. Having three guys watching him experience an intense orgasm. Everything was too much but also not enough. His subconscious still craved more.

"Shhh, slow down your breathing", Johnny whispered right next to his ear. Lucas went back to petting his hair which was calming his senses while Jaehyun went to the bathroom to get something to clean him up.

"You're so beautiful even in this state“, Jaehyun said as he returned and cleaned his body.

"Do you want to go to sleep, sweetheart?", Lucas asked. They were constantly showering him with pet names and he loved it. Maybe it was the reason for a feeling of new lust pooling in his middle.

"No“, Taeyong said shyly. "I can keep going."

„You can? Or you want to?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

„I... _want_ to”, Taeyong said, hiding his face behind his fingers.

"That’s alright, baby. Turn around and face me", Lucas demanded.

Taeyong sat up and looked into his dark chocolate eyes. Lucas was lying on his back, long legs stretched over the bed. Taeyong was seated between his legs, facing him. As Lucas pulled his shirt over his head, Taeyong hesitantly placed the palm of his hands over his defined chest. He really was sculpted like a young god.

„Love having your pretty little hands on me“, Lucas said with a smirk tugging on his lips. He palmed his own growing erection through his jeans. „Ride me“, he simply said.

Taeyong gasped for air at his bold request, looking at the massive bulge under his pants. He got dizzy just thinking about how good it would feel to sink down on it. Lucas must have seen the sparkle of excitement in his eyes before he said, "Get to work, princess. Your saddle is waiting."

Johnny snorted at that beside them, watching the scene unfold carefully. Taeyong didn’t pay him much attention and pulled on Lucas' pants until he was left in his underwear. Just one more layer. His mouth was watering at the sight, he was so helplessly turned on. His hands were slightly shaking but he managed to peel off the last layer so Lucas was lying there in all his naked glory.

Taeyong couldn’t wait any longer. He was aiming impatiently behind his back to take out the butt plug but Johnny was already by his side, saying "Wait, take it easy, I’ll handle this."

Taeyong put his ass in the air obediently to let Johnny get to work. First, he gently brushed his hand over his cheeks, then he gave a little slap over the shiny heart on the plug. He felt every inch of space it took inside him, how it fit against his tight heat. It sent signals of delicious sparks mixed with a light stinging straight to his prostate.

"Oh my goddd, Johnny", he whined.

"I know, sweetheart. This was a nice accessory for our pretty little leader. But you'll be filled with something much better", he said before slowly pulling on the glittering heart until his hole was clenching on nothing but air, leaving him empty.

Taeyong rushed to line up with Lucas but took his time to sink down on him. The muscles in his wet tightness were stretching, getting used to the feeling of being filled. The slight pain was mixed with overwhelming pleasure.

"Ahh you’re so big", he cried out.

"You feel amazing", Lucas grunted. "We can stop if it’s too much.“

"Noo no, I want this, please don’t be gentle. I don’t want to think anything right now."

Lucas didn’t need to be told twice and quickened his rhythm. The slapping sound was echoing inside the room. As he kept riding and Lucas meeting his prostate dead on, he suddenly felt big hands on his butt cheeks that brought them to a halt.

"Could that little hole take one more? What do you think?", Johnny asked in a raspy voice.

Taeyong threw his head back in pleasure as he imagined riding two cocks.

"Umm, y-yes", he stuttered.

"I knew you would be our perfect little slut tonight“, Jaehyun said. His words sent new waves of pleasure through his whole body. Gosh. He really was their little slut and he loved every second of it.

"Okay. We’ll be careful not to hurt our pretty doll.“ 

Taeyong heard how Johnny drizzled some lube on his fingers.

"Don’t move", Johnny said while Taeyong was still placed on top of Lucas, his dick buried deep inside him. Next thing he felt, were Johnny's slicked up fingers working on his entrance, trying to push them in, right beside Lucas' cock.

Taeyong and Lucas both moaned at the new feeling. Johnny was so good at making him loose up, when he was at four fingers, Jaehyun impatiently said, "Are you ready, princess?"

"Yes yes, please, I wanna come so bad, Jae", Taeyong begged.

"I know. You will", Jaehyun said as he switched places with Johnny, now kneeling on the bed behind him instead. Taeyong threw his head over his shoulder for a moment to see that Jaehyun already got his dick out.

Taeyong took a deep breath to brace himself but nothing could’ve prepared him for the kind of feeling that was following. Jaehyun pushed in very slowly, the edges of his rim opening up impossibly wide. The stinging of the stretch mingled with delicious pleasure. It was almost disgusting how good Taeyong felt, all filled up and feeling tighter the further Jaehyun pushed in.

"Fuck", Taeyong gasped out, breathing heavily as Jaehyun bottomed out inside of him. His eyes were searching for Lucas in front of him who looked up at him, concern spreading over his face.

"How does it feel, darling", Lucas asked.

"Ah- amazing", Taeyong managed to breathe out. "Start moving."

Jaehyun was the first one to move and decided to pull out half way to thrust his hips back in experimentally. Taeyong whined with his eyes closed and his mouth open. Lucas started to move his hips right after.

They fell into an unsteady rhythm, Taeyong’s prostate was hit dead on by either of the two without getting a break.

"You have the prettiest little hole", Johnny muttered. "You look so hot filled up like this." Johnny had started to jerk himself off to the scene unfolding before his eyes. 

Lucas and Jaehyun continued fucking in and out of his hole which started to twinge an angry red until Taeyong sounded like a mess, gasping and screaming as they kept a ruthless pace.

He was torn between wanting to stop and embracing the roughness but it was so good that he could cry. Tears already prickled in the corner of his eyes. Pleasure was shooting through his spine like a whirlwind. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body started shaking with how intense his orgasm was building up.

"Come for us, princess. You deserve it", Lucas encouraged him while having a hard time to control his thrusts.

As if on cue, Taeyong came, crying out desperately. Lucas and Jaehyun didn’t last much longer after that, filling their load into his red fucked out hole. They pulled out carefully, breathing heavily.

No one was prepared for the mess that came spilling out of Taeyong, dripping down his thighs and onto the bedsheets.

Johnny groaned at the sight and it brought him closer to the edge too.

"Johnny", Taeyong whined, "Come here."

The other two made room for Johnny as he closed the distance to Taeyong with unsteady legs. Taeyong looked up at Johnny with his big pretty eyes right before he hollowed his cheeks and pulled the head of his cock into his mouth.

Johnny couldn’t help but moan while he buried his hands in Taeyong’s bleached hair. Taeyong tried to swallow as much of his length as he could.

"You’re so good", Johnny praised, trying to form a sentence while Taeyong pulled off, catching some breath, only to suck him down even further again. Taeyong whined high around his cock.

"Are you gonna swallow like a good little slut?", Johnny asked.

Taeyong blinked up at him with tears in the corner of his eyes and nodded. It only took a few seconds after that for Johnny to spill so far into Taeyong’s throat that he ended up coughing. He still looked angelic and pretty after taking so much.

The other two boys were right by his side with worried faces. "Fuck, are you okay, Hyung?", Lucas asked.

Taeyong’s eyes were hooded now, his head felt drowsy but his face was blissful.

"This was exactly what I needed to relieve my stress", he said, his voice sounding weak. "Can I sleep now?"

"Of course", Johnny smiled. "We'll clean everything."

"Thank you", Taeyong whispered. The last thing he knew, were strong arms lifting him up and tucking him into soft and clean bedsheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> as you may have noticed, english isn’t my native language 😅 i hope my grammar isn’t too bad.  
> thank you so much for reading :) comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! 🤲🏼💕


End file.
